


Next Steps

by bizarreplatinum



Series: To Each Their Own [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarreplatinum/pseuds/bizarreplatinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure why he had been so unsure about it before, but tonight of all nights was the perfect time to get to know Sephiroth more intimately then he ever had before. A casual date night out becomes something a little more ... risqué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a nightmare to write for whatever reason and I stagnated over it for an entire month. I'm still not happy with it.  
> My OTP gets to be happy though, so whatever. 
> 
> AU where Nibleheim doesn't happen and Cloud grows up and eventually makes SOLDIER as an adult because I love to live in denial ;')

It had been his 15th date with the general of Shinra Electric Co.'s SOLDIER division, Sephiroth. The war hero, Sephiroth. The cool, sharp, yet oddly kind and compassionate, Sephiroth. His idol, his boss, and now, _his boyfriend_.

 

Cloud was thoroughly sated. On this eve, Sephiroth had elected for a simple dinner-and-a-movie style date. The night had begun with a 6pm reservation at an upscale Wutainese restaurant in sector one. After stuffing themselves full of deep fried adamantaimai and baijiu the two of them had tottled hand in hand to the theater. _Galaxy Wars_ had finally been released, much to the excitement of what might have been every member of SOLDIER, and Cloud had insisted that the film was absolutely going to be a classic and that he'd been _dying_ to see it.

 

Sephiroth had been happy to oblige. While he would never admit it, lest his fanclub distribute such information, he fancied himself a fan of such space opera style movies. Holding Cloud's hand, cuddling the young man as he yelped and jumped throughout the climax of the film... these things were the perfect bonuses on top of something he already enjoyed. The young man's unruly hair had tickled Sephiroth's nose as Cloud had placed a head on his shoulder towards the films end. It had taken all of his resolve not to becoming distracted with the thought of placing hundreds of kisses on the top of it.

 

The evening had rolled in, stars not visible from Midgar decorating a dusky sky. They had returned to Shinra together, Cloud fully intending to return to his own 3rd class apartment had Sephiroth not offhandedly extended an invitation to his own abode. ( _It is a special occasion, he had said, “the night is still young so if you'd like there is no need to retire so soon.”_ ) Cloud had wanted to pinch himself. He'd set foot in the silver generals pristine apartment several times before, but never for long. Judging by the gentle upward slope Sephiroths lips had taken, the invitation likely meant he could stay the night if he wished. Or at least he could only hope that's what it meant.

 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Sephiroth's smooth voice wafted into his hazy brain from just ahead of him, snapping Cloud from his reminiscing. He wobbled on the barstool he was planted in on the other side of the kitchen, flailing ever so slightly before catching his balance. The general eyed him patiently, long hair nearly grazing the floor from where he stood poised in front of the open refrigerator.

 

“Sorry Sir” Cloud found himself answering immediately.

Sephiroth gave a gentle chuckle.

“It's fine Cloud,” he said softly “We're not on duty. You know you don't have to address me so formally.”

“Sorry” Cloud found himself replying, feeling his face begin to burn. He thumbed nervously with the edge of his uniform. His eye's were drawn back up from the floor when the glass of water set in front of him clinked on the marble countertop.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said warmly, as he sat himself upon the stool next to Cloud's. “I am not sure, but it seems you are nervous.”

 

The elder male stuck a hand to gently intertwine Clouds fingers with his own. He glanced at Cloud quizzically, eyes full of uncertainty. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“Gaia, no!” Cloud found himself yelling, unintentionally catching Sephiroth's hand in an iron grip. He shrunk backwards into his stool when he noticed the general flinch in surprise.

“No, it's just --” He found himself staring around the room. The ceiling, then the floor, and then the counter top. Anywhere except at Sephiroth. He took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry Seph, it's not you it's just...” He paused to cross and uncross his legs nervously. “I've never done this before.”

Sephiroth gaped at him, his eyes deadpan and seemingly looking right through him. Cloud sighed, of course that had made no sense whatever.

 

“I mean that I've never stayed the night with anyone before. At least not like this. Not with someone I'm in a relationship with. I've been wanting to with you of course but it's just --” He found himself uncontrollably rambling. “I just, I've never done this before. I mean it's not for lack of trying or anything, but I've just never found anyone that I could do that with and I'm well, I'm -”

“You've never had sex before” Sephiroth interjected pointedly. Cloud could feel his face burning as the flames of embarrassment licked his entire body. He wanted to melt into the chair.

“I well,” He had to look away. There was no way he could admit this to Sephiroth with a straight face while he was sitting some damn close!

“...Yeah, I'm a virgin”

 

“Cloud” Sephiroth chortled gently, reaching his free hand to gently thumb his soldiers cheek. “I didn't invite you over merely for sex”

“I-I know that!” Cloud sputtered. Boy, did he ever feel stupid right now. “It's just, well, I figured that if I were staying over things were... likely to happen?” He glanced sideways at Sephiroth, attempting to hide his embarrassed flush behind his bangs.

Sephiroth gave a pleased sigh, moving the hand on Cloud's face down his neck to gently squeeze on his shoulder.

“Of course Cloud,” He said reassuringly. “But I don't expect you to do anything you don't wish to do. If you'd like to return to your own apartment for the evening I would be happy to walk you home.” He paused as Cloud furiously shook his head. “Else you're welcome to stay here and we could sleep next to each other... platonically?”

Cloud gave in to a snicker. (Sephiroth was relieved, a giddy, happy Cloud was vastly preferable to him that one who was nervous around him)

“I don't think I could do anything platonically with you any more, you know” Cloud leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss against Sephiroth's soft inviting lips. Sephiroth smiled into it, not pressing it any further and relinquishing complete control to Cloud.

“Good,” he whispered softly against his lips as they pulled only a hairs breath away from each other. The hand holding Cloud's own squeezed gently. “I only meant that I am most comfortable doing whatever it is you would prefer to do... or not to do as it were”

 

Laughing softly under his breath, Cloud found himself pressing another gentle kiss to the corner of Sephiroth's mouth.

“Thank you, Seph” he cooed quietly. “I'm sorry for freaking out on you. You really didn't do anything wrong. I've been having an awesome time.”

Sephiroth smirked, the hand on Cloud's shoulder moving experimentally to his waist. He threatened to topple them both of their stools if he leaned forward any further.

“I'm glad. I don't have experience with occasions such as these but it seems like such things are important to people. Someone like you deserves only the best on a day like today”

The man in front of him laughed again, his free palm swiping to cup around his chin to stifle the noise escaping his lips. He leaned forward, nearly sliding of the chair, to press his forehead against Sephiroth's own.

“Thank you Seph” his hushed voiced spoke “Tonight has been amazing, really”

“It's been perfect” replied Sephiroth “Is there anything else I can do for you? Anything?” He gazed longingly into the eyes of Cloud, amazed at the whirlpool of emotions held within them.

“I just want to spend time with you” the blonde finally answered.

 

And then suddenly Sephiroth was standing above him, both hands cupping Cloud's face as it was tilted upwards. Smoothly the general placed his lips upon his boyfriends own, drinking in the soft sigh that passed through them.

“That I can do” he breathed, gently nibbling the blondes lower lip as he pulled away. Cloud made an amused noise, his face positively radiant with a the slightest tinge of redness decorating his cheekbones. He tugged on the collar of Sephiroth's shirt, pulling downwards until their mouths were together once more.

 

Clouds lips moulded perfectly against Sephiroth's own. Soft and warm, he was pliant when the silverette flicked his tongue against them, letting out a quiet moan when it entered and began to explore his mouth. They engaged in the dance that had become a favourite between them of the past several months. Sephiroth's tongue led with a calm ferocity while Clouds dutifully and eagerly followed.

 

Without hesitation Cloud allowed his hands to wander, after all touching Sephiroth was his favourite thing to do. Hands slid down from the collar of Sephiroth's jacket to palm down the front of the man's chest, then slid under his shirt to knead up to his back and grip his at his shoulders. The blonde allowed the entire weight of his body to shift forward, his chest pressed tightly to his boyfriends own. He revelled in their closeness and the warmth radiating from Sephiroth's body and let in stir the heat now growing in his abdomen as the kiss turned more passionate.

 

Breathlessly, they both pulled away. Cloud was acutely aware of the heat in his face as he admired the chain of saliva that formed between the two of them. Slyly, Sephiroth reached forward and rubbed it away from the both of them with a stray thumb. He let his fingers linger on Clouds face, allowing the pads to gently massage the tips of the soft pucker beneath them.

 

Cloud couldn't help himself. He he had to lean in and kiss Sephiroth again, not that it seemed the aforementioned hero was complaining. It felt so damn right. The feeling of Sephiroth's rough, calloused hands sliding down to clutch at his waist beneath his uniform, the way that silver hair felt tangled between his fingers, how their mouths fit together so perfectly -- It was hard not to wonder what other parts of them might fit together just as well ...

 

He jerked back suddenly, enjoying the pleasant mixture of surprise, affection and desire pooling in Sephiroth's half lidded eyes. Why had he been so hesitant before? He'd known what he wanted all along.

 

“Say Seph,” he started gently letting the words drip off of his tongue tantalizingly. “When I said earlier that I was a virgin. I didn't mean that I didn't want to have sex with you.”

Sephiroth faltered, taking half a step back from his position over Cloud, his eyebrows lifting towards his hairline.

“It was my understanding that you were nervous because you had never participated in intercourse before and that therefore I should not force you to sleep with me.”

Cloud couldn't help but giggle. Gaia, Sephiroth was positively adorable when it came to interacting with others.

“I am nervous” he replied, cupping Sephiroth's hands between his palms. “I've never done this before with anybody. I don't know what to expect really. I was never sure what it would mean to be ready”

Sephiroth looked at him pointedly, clearly still somewhat bewildered.

“And you're sure you're ready now?”

Cloud nodded patiently.

 

“I think I've been sure for a while now. Being with you up until this point has been so amazing... I'm sure you're the right person for me. You have to be. I came here thinking that that's exactly why you invited me over in the first place.”

He felt Sephiroth draw his chin up, pulling him into a warm but chaste kiss.

“My Cloud,” he hummed “I didn't invite you here merely for sex--”

“I know,” Cloud interjected “but the tensions been building between us all this time. Our relationship has been pretty tame up to this point, but if I'm being honest with myself I really am ready to kick it up a notch.”

 

He gazed longingly into Sephiroth's eyes, searching them for what, he wasn't sure.

“Do you want to... I mean... do you want me?” he asked quietly, hopefully.

“Of course, Cloud, of course” Sephiroth promised against his lips. “Who could not want someone as rousing as yourself”

“You lecher” Cloud purred, pulling himself off of the barstool and into a standing position. “Maybe we should move this to the bedroom. I'll take you up on your offer from earlier to do something for me.”

It was his turn to grin slyly.

“Or maybe I should say _to_ me”

 

“You minx” Sephiroth growled, sweeping up Cloud into his arms and parading him towards the bedroom. “You really are going to take advantage of the occasion aren't you?”

“Yes, I am!” Cloud laughed as he wiggled suggestively in his hold. “It is my special day after all”

They both laughed as Sephiroth threw Cloud onto the bed. His body bounced lightly on the soft springs before he settled himself, moving back towards the headboard.

 

This was the part they had done many many times before. Sephiroth settled comfortably between Clouds thighs, hands roaming beneath his shirt while claiming his mouth deeply, exploring every inch of his insides. Cloud reciprocated fiercely, as he always did, returning the kiss and allowing his hands to tangle in Sephiroth's hair briefly before allowing them to go slack as his sweater has pulled over his head.

Sephiroth sat back briefly on heels to admire the sight in front of him. Cloud was beautiful. The flush from his face had spread across his toned chest, catching in the ripples of his abs and ending at the hints of hair peeking out from the top of his belt line. He knew where he wanted to go, blowing kisses on Clouds navel – _“Seph!” Cloud giggled_ – then, utilizing his teeth, unbuttoned the top of his jeans, sliding the zipper all the way down. 

He could hear Clouds breath hitch, looking up in uncertainty. Was that pleasure? Or apprehension? The blondes eyes were tensed shut, but his hips crudely grinding upwards informed Sephiroth that is was most definitely in excitement. Yes, Sephiroth thought, he had definitively wanted to try this.

 

A gentle finger hooked at the waistband of Clouds underwear, his cock springing free from its confines. The younger gasped at the sensation of his head meeting the cool air, though it was quickly replaced with the warmth of Sephiroth's mouth. 

“G-Gaia” he moaned as Sephiroth swirled his tongue about the tip. Sucking generously, he tugged the of his tongue against the underside of Clouds shaft, pleasantly surprised at how velvety the skin there felt. Of course Cloud of all people was baby soft everywhere.

He let his hands press gently against his lovers hips as he arched against the bed. Cloud's body shuddered fiercely as Sephiroth dove forward, plunging the entirety of Cloud's manhood in his mouth. With his nose buried firmly between Clouds thighs he swallowed slowly, once, twice then pulled all the way back up, allowing Cloud's sex to fall out of his mouth with a soft pop.

Cloud gave a whimper at the loss of sensation, his hips jerking aimlessly upwards from where they were held to bed, but Sephiroth didn't dare tease him for long. Not this time.

 

This time Cloud would enjoy everything he could ever want and then some.

 

He bobbed his head quickly, foregoing finesse in the effort to find what elicited the loudest response. He relinquished his grip on his hips to allow Cloud to thrust into his mouth with abandon. He dove down once more, taking all of Cloud deep into his throat. Cloud gave a high pitched breathy moan, then a series of long empty gasps and Sephiroth sucked and swallowed him through every spasm as he came, licking him clean from base to tip.

When he returned upright, Cloud was staring at him wantonly with glazed eyes.

“Seph” he choked out, struggling to prop himself up onto his elbows “That felt... fucking...amazing”

 

The general smirked, flicking a handful of stray hairs over his shoulder. He had never been a particularly prideful person, but a compliment like that....

 

His distraction allowed for him to be caught by surprise when Cloud flipped their positions, his hands pushed Sephiroth down onto the bed.

“Can...I..?” he asked hesitantly. A shy hand reached to tentatively touch the tip of Sephiroth's erection, wide eyes gazing at it as blonde hair tickled pale thighs.

Sephiroth allowed himself to lie backwards, propping himself upwards just enough so he could enjoy the view.

“Of course Cloud” he answered “You'll never have to ask”

 

“ _Gooj_ ”

Cloud's reply was reduced to gibberish as he sloppily planted his mouth loosely around the tip of Sephiroth's cock. He slurped once, then began to suck, uncertain, unsure of what he was doing.

“Doeth thith.... feel... goo?”

 

Sephiroth couldn't believe that Cloud was trying to talk of all things. If it had been anybody else, it would have killed the mood immediately. Cloud however was always an exception to the rule. He was adorable, positively the most wonderful, adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life, and watching that cute face bob up and down on his cock while the mouth attached to it tried to have a conversation with him some how so damn arousing he just -- 

“Ahnn"

A moan was ripped from his throat as Cloud repeated the trick he'd used against him earlier. Sephiroth could hear him faintly gag and he struggled to fit the entirely of his cock into his mouth. He looked to find that Cloud was beaming at him from around the head of his cock.

“that doeth feel good doethn't it” Cloud said, his eyes alight with confidence.

“It does” he croaked back, sitting up once more and pulling Cloud into a bruising kiss. He let his lips wander across the mans cheek, then to his earlobe, teasingly licking the shell of his ear.

“But that's enough for now”

He pulled back to look at Cloud once more. There were other things they could do tonight.

 

“Do you want to continue this” he asked, staring down at the man poised between his thighs. Clouds lips were bruised red, wet, and puckered. They matched perfectly the flush that his taken over his entire body. The same flush currently afflicting the tip of his one-again erect head, clutched desperately in his fist. Cloud nodded, quickly, slinking back up the bed. He took Sephiroth with him, manoeuvring them both until had had comfortably straddled Sephiroth.

“I'm ready” he whispered wantonly his eyes gazing half-lidded down at Sephiroth. A strangled moan pushed past his lips as the general slowly rolled his up upwards, cock nestled firmly in the split between clouds cheeks.

“In the top drawer there,” Sephiroth nodded towards the bedside table “There is some lubricant. We'll need some”

Without question Cloud leaned over to get it, offhandedly wondering why Sephiroth happened to have lube lying around, but decided against asking why. Another time perhaps. Instead he pressed the small bottle into the waiting hands of Sephiroth, who uncapped it hurriedly, coating the fingers on one hand with the clear cool liquid.

“Cold!” Cloud gasped when those fingers gently prodded at the light ring on muscle of his backside.

“Sorry” Sephiroth replied lazily, his free hand pulling Cloud down into a soft kiss.

 

Cloud could only groan as a single finger ventured inside of him. He had done to himself before, in his apartment, alone, but the sensations were much more vivid when the fingers belonged to someone else. Cloud eased himself gently backwards against them hesitatingly, unsure if this was what he was supposed to be doing, and searching for the sensation that felt best. He settled into a gentle rhythm, rocking back onto Sephiroth's hand as one finger became two, poking and probing him from the inside, the pleasure dull but continuous and building.

 

“S-Seph” Cloud moaned against his lips, his sex bobbing against Sephiroth's abdomen with his increased pace. “Seph please I'm....”

Sephiroth's brows furrowed hesitantly once more, his fingers giving one final probe before pulling free. He was quick to reapply lube to his own cock, stroking it firmly twice, three times before letting it slip back into position against the cleft of Clouds ass.

“You're sure?” he asked a final time, gazing into Clouds desire filled eyes.

“Yes, Seph, yes” came the magic phrase and Sephiroth gently eased himself inside, relishing the soft tight heat that surrounded him and threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to bathe in the soft sigh that escaped Cloud lips as he was filled and let himself slide all the way to the hilt. Clouds bottom came flush against his pelvis, with his hands pressed to Sephiroth's chest.

 

“Cloud, Cloud...Cloud” Sephiroth whispered, in near awe of the man straddled atop him in his aroused glory. He gave a gentle, experimental roll on his hips. Cloud threw his head back dramatically and moaned.

“Seph... oh... Seph” came his tiny breathy cries. His hips gently gyrated in tune with Sephiroth's languid rythm. “Oh Seph, this feels -- “

“Amazing” Sephiroth interrupted. “Cloud you feel... so ... good”

His words came out strained. It was taking all of his self control not to furiously pummel into the lithe body above him. The warmth surrounding his cock was far too pleasant. As Clouds gasps became louder and breathier, Sephiroth could feel himself coming undone. He let one hand curl itself around Cloud's shaft, stroking firmly in tune with his thrusts as they quickly becoming more frantic.

Cloud shuddered and yelped, the pleasure now acute, every nerve in his body singing thanks to Sephiroth's ministrations. He hadn't known to expect this. Everything about it was near euphoric, and he wanted to live in this moment forever, joined with Sephiroth. Becoming one with Sephiroth.

 

The drumming heat coiling in his abdomen surged at the thought and quite suddenly he was spilling himself a second time, cum decorating his lovers body in thick sticky ropes as he arched backwards a final time. Letting his eyes slide shut in ecstasy he allowed one more throaty moan to bubble up in his throat before falling slack against Sephiroth's waiting chest. His boyfriend gave a few more sharp, desperate thrusts before Cloud heard him gasp suddenly in his ear as warm wetness dribbled down his inner thighs. He couldn't help but smirk as he had sat upright once more, trying to commit to memory the strained by pleasured expression painted on Sephiroth's face. He had never looked so undone has he did now and it was adorable, Cloud thought. This was something he wanted to treasure just for himself, forever.

 

Sephiroth's own heaving inevitably calmed and he cracked open his eyes to stare at the body pressed againt him. Two gentle, but shaky, hands reach forward to cup Clouds face once more.

“Did you enjoy this?” he wondered softly “Did you feel good?”

Cloud laughed gently under his breath, turning his face to kiss the palm of a hand. 

“Of course Seph”, he whispered back triumphantly “It was wonderful. Probably the most wonderful thing I've ever done with anybody.”

 

He couldn't help but be enthralled by the fond expression that flooded Sephiroth's face.

“Seph I... oh Seph... I lo-”

 

He stopped himself, sputtering and immediately looking downward to stare at Sephiroth's navel. He couldn't just say that could he? Was it too soon? Saying it right after sex felt so damn... cheesy.

The hands cupping his face gently pulled until Cloud found himself looking down again, with his forehead pressed against Sephiroth's own. Green eyes gazed gently back into his mouth.

“I love you Cloud” Sephiroth said earnestly, honestly. For a second Cloud could almost fear tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. A sudden wave of indiscriminate emotions washed over him.

“Oh Seph” he choked out, a smile tugging at his lips “I'm sorry, I love you too”

“My Cloud” Sephiroth tittered gently “You have nothing to be sorry for...”

 

He pressed their lips together once more.

 

“..and happy birthday”

 


End file.
